


Black and Blue

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shaun, longing.





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Shaun struggled to breathe and it wasn't from her wounds. Not from the physical pain her brother had inflicted, no... The ache was different, the loss greater than if he'd been lost to her entirely. 

He was alive; there was still a chance. Shaun told herself that again and again, remembering their youth, how he'd been there for her, how he'd made her stronger, how he'd held her in his arms in celebration... 

Somehow, she'd get through to him. There was no other option, even if he claimed otherwise. 

She'd forgive him the world. 

She hoped she wouldn't need to.


End file.
